Mops in which provision is made to prevent a user,s hands from being constantly in contact with the dirty water are widely used for wet mopping.
One such device is described in European Patent Application No. 01 28 225, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference. In this mop, a damp or wet mopping cloth is pulled over guides into a pressing device and is wrung out via a second actuating lever in the pressing device. This mop is highly technical, complicated in design, relatively heavy, and difficult to manipulate because of the necessity of actuating two levers or handle elements.
The object of the present invention is to provide a mop in which actuating of the mop is done with a light-weight actuating element that is simple to mount during manufacture, and which is easy to use.